1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guitar, and more particularly to a guitar with a neck truss rod supporting construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In guitars of the type including a body having a resonating sound chamber and a neck both of which are made from wood, the neck is subjected to warpage from the factors such as the tension of tightened strings, the external heat and the external force. Where the neck is bowed, a fret board can not align horizontally with the front board of the guitar body. This may cause a deterioration in acoustic quality. To compensate for the factors, in particular, the string tension, an adjustable truss rod has been conventionally inserted into the neck to straighten the bowed neck, thereby enabling the fret board to align horizontally with the front board of the guitar body. The truss rod is supported to the neck by means of a truss rod supporting member fitted to a block fixed to the guitar body.
In cases of guitars of the type including an elongate neck, the constructional firmness thereof is insufficient because of a small bonding area between the fret board and the front board of the guitar body. Furthermore, the bonding between the fret board and the front board of the guitar body often becomes poor. Due to the provision of the truss rod, there is also a problem as to the constructional firmness. That is, since the truss rod is supported to the neck only by means of the supporting member fitted to the block fixed to the guitar body, a relative movement between the truss rod and the neck tends to occur due to a variation in the moisture content of the wood material of the neck. Moreover, phenomenons such as cracking or bowing of the neck may occur.